


Pregsychopedia

by perilousrosy67



Category: Pregnant - Fandom, bondage birth - Fandom, murder - Fandom, pregnancy - Fandom
Genre: Bondage birth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousrosy67/pseuds/perilousrosy67
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a teenager who impregnated and tortured teenage girls across his village. This is the story of his bloody pleasures...This was the beginning of Pregsychopedia...
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship, Girlfriend - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Pregsychopedia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! NOTE: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and is purely fiction.

Deepika lay in bed as Anandu came upstairs and locked the bedroom door. He swayed his hair from one side to the other and walked towards her. She looked at him seductively.

Anandu looked back at her, gazing at her half exposed, but small breasts. Sweat began forming on his forehead and he began to roll up his shirt sleeves. He looked down and realised he was having an erection. Anandu took down his pants and walked towards Deepika, as she lay under him.  
Slowly, he removed his trousers and inserted his penis into her as she began moaning in pleasure. She gripped onto the bed-sheets as Anandu continued the sexual intercourse... “Agh! Hit me harder”,Deepika shouted orgasmically as the rocked harder in bed. Tears of ecstasy rolled down her face from the pleasure of fucking. Her pussy was wet and lubricated as she cum after Anandu fingered her clit. “Mmm...your pussy is so tender, just perfect for sex”, Anandu moaned. Little did Deepika realise that under their bed lay a pregnant teenager. As they continued fucking, the bed pushed down on the tender round belly of a fully clothed pregnant girl...Anandu's latest victim... Their vigorous motions pushed the 8 month old fetus out of the vagina, its head crowning out in her now soaked pants- her water broke. Anandu could hear her muffled screams, although she thankfully had her mouth gag taped. Mackenzie began to sweat as she went into labour with her illegitimate child forcing it's way out. She managed to free her hands and roll the sleeves of her tartan shirt up to aid this messy labour. She pulled down her tights, spreading her legs as well as she could under the crammed bed. 12 minutes had passed as Deepika got ready to leave. She caressed his face as Anandu kissed her back, lips locked tight, sweat dripping down between Deepika’s breasts. "I love you, Anandu", she replied. "I hope we can meet some other day". Anandu looked at her warmly lit eyes "promise me you won't tell anyone", he replied, his voice filled with a slight hint of paranoia and aggression. "Don't worry babe, I won't",Deepika replied. He hugged her, whilst displaying a psychotic smile behind her back. He intimately grabbed her pussy one last time. "G-aagghhh!!", she moaned as her cum flowed down her pants, which were now soaked. "Naughty boy!", she said, teasing him. She quickly wiped it out and rushed outside-Deepika didn't want to be caught. Anandu sat back down on his bed, laughing manically. He then proceeded to reach under the bed... Mackenzie froze as she saw his hand nearing her thighs. Anandu looked under and smiled. "You..bad bitch!", he said spitefully, licking his lips. Mackenzie took off the gag tape, tears streaming down her face. "Please Anandu..please don't hurt my-aghhhh- my baby!!", she cried. Suddenly, he lunged for her legs and pulled her out from underneath, her belly overturned and pressing against the floor as she moaned, struggling with her hands to get back there. Anandu pulled her harder with much force as she was out of the bed. He watched as she sweated, streams of sweat coming down her shirt. "Agh!! It-it's coming!!", she shouted in concern, clutching the side of the bed as more fluid oozed out of her vagina. Anandu smiled as he inched closer. Mackenzie cried in fear. Anandu stayed, stroking her face and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry Mackenzie...I..I shouldn't have done this to you", Anandu replied in sympathy. Mackenzie looked at him and smiled "really?", she replied. "Yes..I would never hurt your baby. Here, let me help you", he spoke. He helped her up as she moaned and panted in intense labor. He layed her down in bed, tying her up to the bed frame. "Well well well... looks like my pregnant girlfriend is getting an abortion today", Anandu said as Mackenzie struggled screaming for help. He got into the bed and leaned his head towards her thighs. He licked the fluid and smiled at her. "Noooo!! Please...please no", Mackenzie begged. "Aghh!!" Anandu smiled manically, pressing his hand against her belly as she screamed even more. He held her by the throat, locking lips with her in an intense kiss as she orgasmed. He then proceeded to punch her stomach "AGHHHHH!! MY BABY!!", Mackenzie yelled as her baby's head progressed gown her vagina. He took out his pocket knife. Click. Click. Click.... Mackenzie looked in horror at his hand now with a knife. "Anandu... I'm sorry..PLEASE...n-" He strikes at her stomach, the knife penetrating deeply through her pregnant belly. Mackenzie looked at her stomach and clutched it tight as she yelled in pain. Only Anandu could hear her screams in this deserted mansion amid the almost empty deserted neighbourhood. He repeatedly stabbed her until her arms dropped by her side, lifeless. He looked at her vagina and smiled at the deceased baby. Anandu pushed her body onto the floor and got his boots ready- he stamped her stomach repeatedly as her lifeless body jiggled a little. The baby had come out, still attached to the umbilical cord. “That’s what you deserve..I told you to have an abortion earlier”, he said as laughter filled the mansion. He kissed the lips of her deceased ex girlfriend and fucked her, pushing his dick up and down her pussy whilst pushing and pressing her post partum belly. Finally, the deed was done.... A splash was heard as Anandu looked at her again, eyes shut laying lifeless on the floor. He rolled her sleeves up and perfected his deceased barbie doll... she wasn’t done with. Her elegantly exposed legs were so tender to the touch He kissed her and pressed against her belly repeatedly, stamping her lifeless body again and again and then he saw it... the head of another baby protruding from her. Anandu smiled excitedly as he fisted her pussy to grab the baby out. Mutilating the umbilical cord, he disposed of it and all the evidence and then slept in peace, his dead girlfriend still beside him...


End file.
